


tales from the sky

by dabeeondamoon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Florist Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabeeondamoon/pseuds/dabeeondamoon
Summary: “When you think of me, I will come to you.”(2020, Era of the Great L’manburg War)Tubbo is a simple florist in the kingdom of L’manburg. He lived alone with two kind people  who had taken him in when he was left in front of their doorstep. Often described as a plain and simple boy, his only friends are the little bees and bugs that accompany him in his garden. That is until one day, when out on an errand, he runs into the famous and mischievous wizard ‘Tommy’, who strikes him as someone familiar.(Inspired by: Howl’s Moving Castle, 2004, Studio Ghibli)> (You can see this as platonic or romantic, I just put the romantic tags just in case.Emphasis on the "Ambiguous Relationship" tag. Interpret it as you like.All characters are adults for the sake of the plot. There is nothing sexual here, just wholesome relationships. The characters are the personas, not the real people. Please, if you would like to leave a complaint, refer to my discord which is in the end notes. )
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 29
Kudos: 128





	1. Bees Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly the plot of the original Studio Ghibli, but I have changed it. I won't reveal anything, but I hope you enjoy. I am not good at writing but I wanted to get this plot bunny out of my head and into paper. 
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment or kudos.

Strawberry blond hair a mess and the sunshine peeking through the cheap, worn green fabric of his curtains, Tubbo’s pale blue eyes finally showed themselves from underneath his light lashes. It burned, and so he turned his back to his window and tried to go to sleep once again. As he was just returning to it; a loud noise from a train forced him awake. He lamented the loss of the dream he had ー oh, what a good dream it was! ー and slowly rose from his white bedsheets. 

His eyes slowly panned across the room, silently flinching at the messy state of his floors and desk, before settling on his clock. ‘7:28 AM’ it informed him, and just like clockwork, he heard the gentle and melodic knocking at his door. 

“Tubbo, it’s time for breakfast!” came the familiar sweet voice. He responded, “I’ll be right there, Ms. Niki!” and hurried to his bathroom to clean up. Once he was rid of the horrid morning breath and his skin was flushed pink from the water, he dressed up for the day. It was Friday, which meant he had to go sell his flowers and honey at the market, as well as stock up on fresh goods. Knowing he would be leaving his home, he chose a soft cream-colored long sleeve and a pair of stylish pants that he saved for ‘special occasions’ ー he even wore his special lucky boots that he got for his birthday to match ー but he still wore his yellow and black-striped apron and his flower hat, which he was rarely seen without. 

Driven by his hungry belly, he followed the stench of breakfast all the way to the quaint little kitchen, where his adoptive ‘parents’ chatted in front of plates of fresh fruit, gravy with soft mashed potatoes, and a hearty plate of chicken. 

Ms. Niki, a lovely and talented baker, was the woman he loved like a mother. She had delicate and soft features, her skin always as warm as her smile. Niki was not docile or demure, she was not in any capacity shy or subdued; in fact, she was the strongest woman Tubbo has ever known. He admires her for it. 

Next to her was one Mr. Wilbur Soot, who wrote the stories and music that Tubbo cherished as a child. The man was the closest thing Tubbo had to a father. He was sometimes childish, and he certainly did not look his age at times: His dark brown hair was always fluffy and full and he never had any frown lines on his handsome face. He wore the same yellow sweater and the same pants and shoes, but he never once smelt bad. To Tubbo, he always smelt like cocoa beans and bitter coffee. 

Mr. Soot and Ms. Niki were just friends, but they treated Tubbo like he was their son. He can’t even begin to express how grateful he was for the both of them. 

“Good morning, Mr. Soot, Ms. Niki!” 

“Oh, drop the “Mr.” and “Ms.” already, boy!” Wilbur admonished fondly, his cultured accent so vibrant even in the early mornings. “It makes me feel old. And you know who’s old? Mr. Philza Minecraft down the street. No one wants to be Mr. ‘My wife makes me porridge’.” 

“Good morning, Tubby.” Niki replied, raising a hand and silently whacking Wilbur on the head; somehow making the childishly comical action look elegant. She promptly ignored Wilbur’s whining and smiled at Tubbo. “Come on, take a seat. I made a heavy breakfast for you since today’s going to be a long day.” 

Knowing it would be fruitless to argue with her, Tubbo nodded and took a seat at the table. “You really didn’t have to, but thank you very much! This looks delicious.” 

“You’re a growing boy, you need all the nutrients you can get! Look at you, so scrawny and small even at this age.” 

“I’m not small, Mr.Soot! I’m just pre-tall, is all.” 

Taking a generous spoonful of mashed potatoes and a juicy piece of chicken, Tubbo took a bite of the meat, positively melting his mouth with a delectable mix of spices and herbs, the texture and flavour of the chicken a treat for his mouth. There was the slightest hint of spice to keep his senses tingling and awake. Humming with delight, he mixed the meat in with the creamy mix of potatoes and finished breakfast with a full stomach. 

“What will I need to get at the market today?” 

“We’re going to need some fish and some meat, since we’re running out. We have a lot of vegetables so just get one or two kilos of onions, lettuce, tomatoes and potatoes. Ginger, paprika, vinegar and some chili. Oh! Some vanilla, flour, and sugar too.” Niki told him. Tubbo quickly wrote it down in the handy notepad he kept in his apron’s pockets. 

Wilbur hummed, “Get two gallons of milk and some eggs while you’re at it. I also added a few extra gold goins in a separate pouch for you. Treat yourself and buy anything you want, my boy. I hear Mr. Halo is putting up a few animals for adoption and Mr. Sam has a sale on toys and candy.” 

Tubbo’s lips trembled before Wilbur suddenly had an armful of teary teenager clinging to his torso. “Thank you so much! I’ll get something for you and Ms.Niki too!” 

Before the poet and musician could say another word, the boy was out of the door with a basket in hand, a satchel full of coins on the other, and an enchanted backpack full of honey and flowers on his back. Wilbur and Niki just watched as Tubbo waved back at them and the two of them shared a deep, fond sigh. 

“I worry for him, Niks.” He said with a furrowed brow, staring at the now empty road. “He’s all grown up now; our boy. But he’s still so baby-faced and naive, I can’t help but want to keep him here in this little nest and never let him go.”  
  
“Our Tubbo isn’t the strongest, but he’s kind and clever. I can’t say I don’t feel the same as you, but if we never let him go and fly, he will grow to hate us for keeping him caged here.”  
  
“Hate,” Wilbur chuckled under his breath, “Tubbo does not know how to hate.” Anxiously, he looked for her eyes and stared into them for comfort, “It feels like only yesterday he was a little bundle in my arms. Do I have to let him go so soon?” 

Niki stared back and with finality, held his hand in hers. Still not at ease, Wilbur’s voice croaked with worry, “What if something happens and I’m not there for him?” 

_“Kümmere Dich nicht um ungelegte Eier, Schatzi._ ” 

* * *

Airships and military vessels crowded the clear blue sky and the waters; deadly and monstrous in contrast to the serene village and innocent townsfolk going about their day. It was a looming danger, a reminder of the war hanging above their heads like a guillotine, ready to drop at any moment. Just next to the fishing boats, explosives, hybrids and magic-users alike were being stuffed inside. And on the pretty stone path, propaganda and papers were all over the ground and hung on the lampposts. 

If he got on his tippy-toes, he could just about see over the crowd of people in front of him. The town of L’Manburg was beautiful and picturesque. Little wooden cottages and quaint buildings side by side. Greenery and fauna adding to the homely feel and the smoke from the chimneys bringing along the scent of charcoal in the air. By the docks, he could barely make-out Mr. Philza’s distinct hat and coat at his fish stand. Grasping his basket and holding his satchel close to his side, he quickly maneuvered the busy crowd, muttering polite “Excuse me”’s and “I’m sorry”’s until he could finally breathe in a fresh breath of air, making it to Philza’s stall.  
  
“Tubbo!” The blonde man grinned, reaching down to ruffle Tubbo’s head. He made a disgusted noise and grimaced, thinking about how slimy and gross the man’s hands were from handling fish.  
  
If he noticed, he didn’t say a word. He simply guffawed as Tubbo got back his composure. “Hello, good morning, Uncle Phil. Your goods are fish today?”  
  
“Still polite ‘n all, huh? Niki and Will sure raised you right.” The older man praised, “Yeah, fresh from the ocean and all! If you came yesterday, I would have been manning the mushroom stall. I even had some saved for you.”  
  
Phil drew out the last word for dramatic effect as he leaned down, pulling out a bag of red and brown mushrooms from a chest, “Here you go, kid. It’s on the house! Tell Wilbur that he should pay me and my wife a visit every now and again.”  
  
“Oh, you shouldn’t have! Thank you, I will!” Tubbo placed the offered bag into his basket, “Speaking of your wife, how has she been?”  
  
“Life’s been treatin’ us fine, kid. We’ve been working a little harder because of the war going on right now, but we’ve been pretty lucky. She’s been selling potions and medical supplies and they’re selling like gold to a piglin!”  
  
“I’m glad you’ve been doing well, I might buy some from her just in case. Now,” Tubbo scanned the fish, “Saltwater or freshwater fish?”  
  
“I’ve got both. Which kinds do you need?”  
  
“Saltwater. Ah! This kind,” Tubbo pointed, “And the other three next to it. 1 kilo of each. How much will I owe?”  
  
“That’ll be 10 silver coins and 25 copper coins.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll have some then.”  
  
After he had gotten the fish and placed it into his basket, he went on his way from the wooden docks to the main market next to the townsquare. The tall spruce and oak trees provided a shelter from the heat for the little children playing outside and their parents watching over them with a book in hand. He didn’t have any friends outside of his little family and his bees, so he didn’t have anyone to talk to. Tubbo liked to listen and observe, however, and so he knew a lot of the faces that were walking around on the street.  
  
He saw Mr. Halo walking around the plaza, a little family of ducks and Mr.Skeppy following behind him. The close pair and their ducklings were headed to Mr.Halo’s pet and familiar adoption center. It was a nice sight. 

Seeing them brought to light a more urgent thing to note. The plaza was absolutely stuffed! He would be going nowhere in this writhing mess of people, especially in this horrid heat! Thanking himself for choosing light clothes, Tubbo looked around for a way to get out of this predicament.  
  
He nearly gasped in relief when he spotted an alleyway. He’s familiar with those, as he used to trade odd herbs and mixtures when he and his family were strapped for money. Quickly making his escape, he dashed into the empty alleyways and spotted the reason for the traffic.  
  
“The army and the navy just got back! Oh praise Notch, my husband is alright.”  
  
“We won the battle! Glory to L’Manburg! Did you know, just a little more and this dreadful war will be over?”  
  
“I know, I heard. They dropped charged creepers and explosives on the south of Pogtopia. Their food supply has been crushed and their morale has to. King Eret from the East and the Offline Kingdom are our allies. At this point, it would be better for Pogtopia to surrender.”  
  
“There’s a rumor that King Dream is recruiting more powerful wizards!”  
  
“Really? Could it be…”  
  
Too focused on the conversation, Tubbo doesn’t notice when he bumps into a guard. Yelping softly, he apologises profusely and tries to hurry along when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He recognizes the shining netherite armor that was customary for members of the L’Manburg army to wear.  
  
“Oh?” The man exclaims in surprise, seemingly just noticing Tubbo, “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”  
  
Tubbo notices how his gaze lingers on his apron. “You headin’ somewhere? The welcoming parade is blocking off most of the ways to the market.”  
  
“I can handle myself; but thank you for the kind offer, sir.”  
  
As he moves to squeeze through the guard’s side, he blocks Tubbo’s way with his arm.  
  
“It won’t be of any trouble! I can get you there real easily.”  
  
“I’ve lived here all my life. I know my way.”  
  
“The little bee’s a feisty one!” Tubbo’s head tilts slightly to the side, now noticing a second guard from a corner. Anxiously, his gaze settles on the netherite swords sheathed in their leather holsters. His basket feels heavy in his hand as he fiddles with his fingers aimlessly.  
  
“Please let me through, Sir.”  
  
“Yes, please let us through!”  
  
Tubbo’s heart beats out of his chest in surprise as a voice materializes from thin air. He tries to not show it as the fear eased into a slight confusion, staring up at a pair of diamond and gray slate eyes. They bubbled up like sparkling water in amusement, an easy smile appearing on the stranger’s face. There is something there in his heart that feels like recognition as he stares up at that messy head of wheat-colored hair, curling and tangled charmingly, like the man had just gotten out of bed.  
  
The guard’s face pales, “Sir Tommy Innit of the House of Avian..”  


Tubbo blinks and takes another look at his companion. He was wearing a white satin blouse, looking worn and covered with light specks of dirt, his pants were a light beige and torn with holes. The red cape, vibrant like rose, blows over Tubbo’s shoulders like a protective cloak. Tubbo would have never guessed that this was _the_ great sorcerer Sir Tommy, who was notorious for playing pranks and tricks on the enemy, all while seeking out the local population of beautiful women.  
  
“Oh, don’t bother. If you’re done talking, I’ll be taking him away now. Bye bye!” Tommy chirped out boyishly as Tubbo gasped as he felt calloused hands wrap around his sides. His feet lifted off of the ground, making him weightless and free.  
  
“Bon voyage!”  
  
Tommy’s hands moved from his waist to under his arms, spreading them like wings. “Keep walking.” The sorcerer instructed and Tubbo complied, moving his feet like a struggling baby deer. Tommy breathed out a sudden laugh at the action, before moving them higher up into the sky.  
  
The rhythm of his feet settled into a graceful trot as he took in the view. Colorful banners and confetti lined the open streets and the colorful outerwear of the townsfolk stuck out against the pale gray stone ground. The folk looked like blossoming flowers in the spring and Tubbo’s reminded once again of his beautiful garden back home.  
  
“It’s beautiful…” Tubbo whispered, a lost prayer to the wind.  
  
“It is beautiful.” Tommy confirmed, “Do you happen to know any beautiful women in this beautiful country of yours?”  
  
“I think all women are beautiful.”  
  
“And I think you’re right.”  
  
Hoping to strike up a conversation, Tubbo starts with thanking his savior, “Back in that alleyway...I’d like to thank you, Tommy. You didn’t have to.”  
  
“It’s _Sir_ Tommy to you,” He huffs seriously. But to Tubbo, the tone of his voice sounded painfully young and childish. “But it’s no problem. Besides, I get an excuse to use the scenic route to my destination.”  
  
“The scenic route?” Tubbo laughs, “Well, of course sorcerers would see this as a route as opposed to a miracle. I never thought I’d be able to fly.”  
  
Tubbo can feel Tommy smile into his hair as he’s gently dropped on to the balcony of his shop. Tommy’s lips curl into an easy smile, those sparkling water eyes more vibrant than the blue sky they had just flown through. “Why are you so surprised? Aren’t bees capable of flying even through rain?”  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
  
Tommy turns to take flight, but hesitates. He just stares into the open sky, his body refusing to move. He turns back to look at Tubbo, still smiling calmly. “You’ll stay safe without me to save you, right?”  
  
“I will. Thank you again, _Sir_ Tommy.”  
  
His face softens, “That’s my boy.”  
  
Tubbo waves and watches as Tommy makes a show of falling from the balcony, only to float up and fly up. His figure grows smaller and smaller the further he is from the humble little balcony, until he is nothing but a distant memory, the only evidence of the entire encounter not being a dream being the residual warmth of his smile.  
  
Tubbo remembers the compass, hanging on his neck. It glowed a bright yellow, then. Tubbo calmed knowing that Tommy would make it to his destination. What use was it worrying over a sorcerer anyways? He had a job to do!  
  
He flattened his apron and went down the stairs, unaware of the shadows watching him intently. 

  



	2. A Garden In The Lungs

Tubbo hurried down and hung his satchel on a hook by the door. He arranged the fresh flowers from his bag, recasting the spell that would make them look more fresh; in a second, the slightly torn petals repaired themselves. He placed them on vases filled with water and arranged the bouquets in a display near the window. They shone and caught the light sun rays, colorful petals reflecting rainbows back to the glass panes. Tubbo straightened the creases of his apron and smiled with pride. His flowers were special and one of a kind: He had a special way of magic. While he was not a powerful sorcerer in the way of battle, nature spoke to him and cared for him as he did for it.  
  
His roses guaranteed love to come to those who hold them, his sunflowers bring happiness to every household, his lilies bring peace to one's mind. All of his fauna brought life and fortune to those who buy them. It did not make him rich, but it did bring in a sizable crowd to his little shop.   
  
The honey he sold was not enchanted with magic but they were sweet and delectable. It was popular with children and bakers. Light from his experience from the day before, Tubbo sang a cheery tune as he placed the bottles of honey on the shelves.   
  
“On the trees, dead of night, call out to me…” He chirped. “Stars in the sky…” 

“Tubbo! good morning!” Tubbo yelped and was surprised for the second time that day, spinning around to meet a familiar mischievous face.   
  
“Mr.Skeppy, good morning!” Tubbo nodded to the exasperated demon-hybrid next to him. “Good morning too, Mr.Halo.”  
  
“Tubby,” The man crooned the endearing nickname and placed the little bunny in Skeppy’s arms to pinch Tubbo’s cheeks, “Just now, you were smiling and singing that song you used to sing when you were little. Did something happen?”  
  
Mr. “Bad” Halo used to help with raising him and his husband, Mr. Skeppy Diamond, used to spend time playing hide and seek with him in the forest so he wouldn’t feel so alone. Tubbo liked to think of the couple as his uncles. Mr Halo was actually “Mr. Diamond” now, however, everyone stuck to calling him by his first name or his last name by birth.   
  
The small curl on Tubbo’s lips beamed into a full smile as he remembered how it felt to fly; to soar above the city and feel the calm breeze on his skin and hair. And that man, so oddly kind to him despite the rumors.   
  
He grinned off to the side, “I took the scenic route with a friend today, Mr. Halo. It was beautiful. I saw trees and birds, the most beautiful view of our city. I never did know how wonderful it feels to fly!”  
  
“You flew?” Skeppy echoed, sharing a worried glance with his husband. “And who’s this friend? You have to introduce us sometime.”  
  
“He’s very busy, you see, so I don’t see him often.” Tubbo lied.  
  
“How do you know him?”  
  
“He is…” Tubbo started and paused, “A friend from my childhood who came and went. I haven’t seen him in years. We just caught up.”  
  
“Sure.” Skeppy drawled, not entirely convinced, “By the way, have you heard the news about the new sorcerer King Dream hired? Sir Tommy Innit? They say he just arrived yesterday and is causing more trouble.”  
  
“More trouble than Skeppy and his pranks.” Bad quipped, purposely ignoring Skeppy’s offended squawk. 

“It’s been raining in some parts of town because of his floating house. Apparently it has a leak that he needs to fix but he’s been busy with war preparations that he hasn’t attended to it yet.” Skeppy huffed, “And he’s notorious for trying to get dates with “beautiful” women. Then he mopes and makes a whole show out of being rejected.”  
  
“I didn’t expect the great sorcerer to be a child.” Bad commented, “Well, at least he acts like one. The women say he’s handsome, but he was so annoying that they had to lay him off.”  
  
“Huh. How odd.”  
  
“He’s not annoying!” Tubbo suddenly cried, “You have to be mistaken, maybe it’s a different sorcerer? He’s kind and…and his voice is level and calm.” 

“How would you know?”  
  
“I-” Tubbo swallowed, “Oh..I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”  
  
“So the friend you flew with this morning on a scenic route was him.” Skeppy concluded, before placing his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders. “Listen to me, you have to be very careful. Don’t get wrapped up with wizards and sorcerers. It’s more trouble than it’s worth and you’ll get yourself hurt!”  
  
Tubbo stayed quiet, looking away from Skeppy’s piercing stare. Bad sighed, pushing his husband's hands away from the boy’s shoulders. “Just be careful, dear. You’re a good kid, I’ll trust your judgement of him. Now tell us, how did you hitch a ride with him?”  
  
“He’s kind, he saved me from being harassed by some guards. We didn’t share many words, but you have to believe me when I say he’s just a boy.”  
  
“In any case, I wanted to give you something.” Bad said, pushing his glasses up his face before taking the small bunny that he placed in Skeppy’s hands. The fluffy pink animal stared up at Tubbo with beady black eyes, its ears endearingly straightening in interest. Tubbo reached out and the bunny hopped into his hands, nuzzling against him for warmth.  
  
“He already likes you.” Bad commented, scratching its head. “This is Michael. I found him on the street alone. If it’s not much of a handful, I’d like to give him to you. Michael’s a little bit like you, isn’t he?”  
  
Abandoned, small and weak. Tubbo’s a little inclined to agree, smiling to himself once again as it burrowed even closer to his chest. Maybe Michael could see that they were a good pair together. The bunny made a soft affectionate noise, such a sweet thing it was. Tubbo looked up and thanked them, offering any of his flowers or a bottle of honey, but the two waved off the offer.  
  
“Take care of him, Tubbo.” Bad humorously looked at the bunny, “And Michael, take care of Tubbo for us.”  
  
Michael pipped like he understood, even giving a little nod. Tubbo patted his head, already fond of the little thing. He went back to his counter and took a handful of extra blankets and linens he had in the storeroom, bundling it up in a little box like a nest and placed Michael there to rest as he worked. The bunny didn’t seem to agree, impressively hopping to Tubbo’head and resting on the strawberry blond locks instead. 

Customer after customer came inside and he attended to them. Soon, it was lunch, and it was time for him to get back to grocery shopping. Michael refused to get off of his head, so Tubbo let him stay there. It seemed like Michael wasn’t just any ordinary bunny, after all.  
  
With his satchel and his basket, he made his way to the market. It seems that the crowd died now a little bit and the morning rush eased, making it easier to navigate through the town. Reaching the market, he realized just how decorated it was; stopping to admire it. The giant willow trees had sparkling fairy-lights hung on its branches, the colorful banners livening up the different stalls and shops. As beautiful as the view was from up in the sky, seeing it up close was a pleasant thing as well. He could see the smiling faces up close like this and he can hear the light chatter. 

He checked his notepad and made his way to the vegetable stalls, spending a few coins for the discounted goods. The store that sold baking goods knew him well, being Niki’s son, and so he got a discount. Sadly, the spices’ prices went up, as the war had made it difficult to import such things. He got two gallons of milk and a couple of eggs. By the time he was done with shopping, he was feeling awfully famished, and he had a feeling that Michael should definitely eat something and get down from his head.  
  
Michael finally agreed to getting down, cradled in Tubbo’s arms. Venturing to a nearby stall, he let Michael sniff out the food that he wanted to eat. Tubbo paid for the brussel sprouts before buying himself a cake. The market was stuffed, but Tubbo was able to find an open space in the grass in the park. He took the blanket he covered over his basket and placed it on the grass. Michael and Tubbo ate their lunch. Tubbo heard a peculiar noise and looked up from his meal, up to the flying house in the sky. It was barely visible, peaking through the clouds, but Tubbo knew it was there. It wasn’t “raining”, so perhaps Tommy finally got that leak fixed. He couldn’t idle for much longer to gawk at the house, so he took Michael into his arms and went back to his shop.  
  
The rest of the day was slow and peaceful, as most days in his life were. The silence is only broken by Michael’s soft noises or the wind shaking his windows. Before long, he looked up to see his shop covered in darkness, the sunny blue sky replaced by a dark blue night. Only the moon remained as his only source of light, bathing the window in a shade of light blue. He lit up a lantern, placing Michael into his basket and taking his satchel from the hook he placed it on.  
  
From the state of the wind, it looked like it would be chilly outside. It was already very late, and he wouldn’t want Mr.Soot and Ms.Niki to worry about him. He hurried to take a coat he stored in the storeroom before a booming knock sounded from his door.  
  
“We’re already closed!” He yelled, but the knocking came nevertheless. It was a rhythmic kind of knock, a slow and easy beat but extremely loud. Thinking he wasn’t heard, Tubbo called out again. “It’s already late at night, please come again tomorrow.”  
  
The knocking stopped and Tubbo assumed that whoever it was left. He focused his attention back on getting his coat, opening the storeroom door.  
  
A large and broad man in a suit greeted him, two large and looming horns protruding from his messy head of hair. His face was sharp and unkind, an unkempt beard covering his jawline. His eyes looked like a goat’s eyes, eerily staring down at him with sharp teeth showing from the full-blown smile on his face. The Devil, he presumed, came to him in a well-tailored suit.   
  
Tubbo reeled back in shock, clutching Michael protectively in his arms. “Who are you?” He questioned, and the stranger’s smile widened.  
  
“Little mousy boy, you are.” He taunted, accented in a drawl and deep. He wasn’t from around here. “Or maybe a little bee.” He corrected, staring at Tubbo’s apron.  
  
“I asked who you are, and while we’re having the conversation, how did you get in here?”  


Purposefully ignoring him, The man raised his hand, pressing a sharp nail under the boy’s chin to tilt his head. He hummed, “Small delicate features, what a little bee you are, indeed. No scars on your skin; which is soft and supple. You’re awfully young-looking as well, for your age.” Then he huffed, “But awfully plain-looking. There is nothing about you that stands out to me as special. You are just a boy.”  
  
Thoroughly offended and affronted, Tubbo puffed up. He briskly walked to the front door and opened it, letting a cold gust of wind into his store. “We are closed.” Tubbo said, with a tone of finality, “Please go home, sir.”  
  
“Oh.” The man smirked, “I see.”  
  
The shadows in the corner of the room showed themselves, goopy, slimy, night-black monsters made of a tar like consistency. Tubbo froze, collecting himself at the sight, before going into a full-sprint, holding Michael tightly to his chest. But the tendrils that appeared from the ground wrapped around his left leg, feeling all sorts of horribly wet and damp. He tried stomping the ground and shaking his leg to no avail. All the while, The Devil watched from the shadows with the same smile on his face, his horns horribly twisted in indescribable ways.   
  
“How awfully rude of me, I skipped the introductions.” He grinned, “My name is Schlatt, the Lord Sorcerer of the western world. When I heard that the great wizard from the House of Avian had been invited here, I couldn’t help but accept the invitation they sent me. And what do I find but a little bee-”  
  
Schlatt leaned in, his breath horribly cold and stinking of cheap whiskey, “Yes, yes! You will do, little bee. I will ruin you, and Tommy Innit will give me the discs.”  
  
“I don’t even know him? What discs? You’re delusional!” Tubbo spat, “Let go of me this instant. Lord Sorcerer or not, you have no right to use magic on innocent civilians!” 

Tubbo gasped as he felt an agonizing pain in his chest, sucking all of the breath from his lungs. The tendrils let go of him, and the room was spotless and free of slime or shadows. Schlatt gave him a mockery of a smile, “The clock is ticking, little bee. Your chest will ache and ache, and your lungs will turn into the gardens you love so much. You won’t be able to tell a soul, until you find someone who can help you.”  
  
Tubbo coughed and choked on petals stained with blood, letting out pained keens as he knelt on the floor, hands desperately pressed on his belly. Schlatt turned to him and gave him one last warning, “Tell anyone, anyone at all, and your precious mother and father will be-”  
  
Schlatt screamed in pain as Michael bit his leg. It felt like a bear trap clamping around his calf, and he shook the snarling rabbit off of his leg. Snarling back, Schlatt promptly left on his heels, slamming the door shut on a sobbing and crumpled florist.  
  
Michael cuddled up to him as much as his little bunny body could do and Tubbo cried until it was morning. 


	3. Running From One Home to Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will pick up after this chapter. 
> 
> This is the last chapter "setting up" the story, so to speak. Enjoy

“You can do this, you can do this.” Tubbo muttered to himself, hunched over a table and shaking hands writing a hurried letter. Every now and then, drops of crimson dripped from his lips, staining the crisp, yellow paper. He thought of his uncle’s warnings and cursed himself, it seems he's already gotten himself into trouble. He’d have to run now; far from this place where no one can get hurt. Well, he wouldn’t be completely aloneー he had Michael, who was currently rubbing against his arm affectionately.

He got up from his desk and got a map, examining it with a cautious eye. There was the arctic- but he doubts he’d be able to survive the harsh climate there. The Badlands would have been a good idea, but it was so populated and close; Tubbo couldn’t risk it. There was a large forest that was tempting, and a plains biome he could perhaps inhabit. But those would be at least a week-long journey without a horse. Wetting his dry lips, Tubbo finally came to a decision when looking back at the arctic. While it was dangerous, it would be his only choice. Whatever became of him, at least Mr. Soot and Ms.Niki wouldn’t be hurt. Knowing them, if they knew what happened to Tubbo, they’d recklessly avenge him by trying to chase after Schlatt or Tommy and get themselves killed.

Searching through the small closet upstairs, he managed to find an old and dusty fur coat. Despite the state of it, the brown coat was thick and warm. Tubbo put it on and changed into a longer pair of pants that would be suited for the travel that would await him. He got a bag and charmed it with a simple infinite storage spell and gathered some of the things he’d need.

Some seeds for planting, a week’s worth of water, honey and food that would last him for at least a month. A lighter, though it seemed half-way through, a lantern, and as many blankets as he could fit. With some deliberation, he took some flowers with him. They’d grant him with luck anyways. Of course, he made space for some things for Michael. Bunny food and even more blankets for him.

Tubbo exchanged his normal boots for a thicker pair. Looking at the clock, he knew that his parents would be here any time soon. He grabbed a few extra clothes and closed the bag, grabbing a basket and placing Michael in there gently. A bag on his back and a basket in hand, he peeked outside the door. There weren’t that many people. He left his note on his desk and ran out the door. 

* * *

  
_Addressed to the following: Mr. Wilbur Soot, Ms. Niki Hachu, Mr. Bad “Halo” Diamond, Mr. Skeppy Diamond. If the person reading this isn’t any of the aforementioned, kindly give this to them or relay my message:  
  
Something happened. Everything happened at the same time. I can’t say it, I can’t even write it. My hand doesn’t let me. I wish I could tell you, please believe me. Whatever happened to me, you cannot find out, or he will hurt you. Do not worry about me, I’ll make it through this somehow. I have a request: don’t try to find me. I have gone somewhere impossible. Where you cannot go. Michael is with me.   
  
Take care of my little bumblebees. I have a manual on how to take care of the garden and a log list. Please take the money I have left. I have no need for it now._

_Always with you, Tubbo Fleur_

* * *

Wilbur’s lip shook as he read the letter, slumping down on the table. Niki covered her mouth with her hands, wide eyes brimming with tears. There was silence, and then a scream. Wilbur cursed himself, slamming his fists down on the table and letting out a choked sob. Something happened to his boy, his baby. Skeppy grit his teeth, angrily looking at the window. Beside him, his husband stayed deadly quiet, flickering between his human and demon form.   
  
“Why?” Wilbur sobbed, “How could this happen?”  
  
Niki held his hand and pressed their foreheads together. Together, they shared a tearful exchange.   
  
“I know.” Skeppy gritted out. Bad moved to hold him back, before lowering his hand. He nodded at him, to which the taller man continued. “Yesterday, Tubbo says he flew with a sorcerer. Sir Tommy Innit. We warned him, but it seems it was too late. Something happened. I wager it has something to do with what happened yesterday.  
  
“So that’s what happened.” A sharp voice intoned. The room’s occupants turned to the door, where Philza’s tense figure leaned against the open doorway. “And what will we do now?”  
  
In Niki-esque finality, she slowly pocketed the letter and went out the door, looking at them before announcing their plan.   
  
“We have a sorcerer to hunt.” 

* * *

Tubbo snuck through the alleyways, seemingly growing closer and tighter to him every second. It smelt of nicotine smoke and dust. A pack of abandoned, empty beer bottles clued into the activities that happened in the alleyways of L’Manburg at night. The small resting ball of fluff in his basket was doing fine. But with every step he took, Tubbo held the basket even closer to him. The shadows were moving, shifting in fantastical ways. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, as his eyes adjusted, he realized that the shadows were coming towards him, dripping with thick tar.  
  
His eyes widened in recognition and he quickly barreled forwards. A sticky appendage reached out to grab him but he ducked in time, clutching the stone walls for support as he sprinted forwards. Michael pipped in distress and Tubbo comforted him with a few placating noises. He jumped over a shadow coming from the ground, turning and jumping like some idiotic dance as he ran for his life. He nearly tripped, but slammed against the alley’s walls just in time to clumsily jump over the boxes in his way.  
  
From that, Tubbo could tell he was almost out of the alleyway. He took a sharp left before running straight ahead, picking up whatever he could and hurling them at the lumbering beasts after him. They let out small shrieks when hit, dissolving into some pathetic puddles of ink. Cheering internally at the small victory, Tubbo gathered himself and jumped, grabbing onto a ladder. He excused himself, apologising softly to the poor old woman who was leaning on the railing.  
  
Michael seemed fine, so he climbed onto the roof and dashed through the rooftops. Heading south, he spotted a wagon full of hay. Taking a daring jump, Tubbo leaped off the roof and landed with an audible “poof!”. Cradling the distressed bunny in his arms, Tubbo looked at the defeated monsters, burning in the sun. In a moment of childishness, Tubbo stuck his tongue out at them as they died.  
  
Taking a breather, Tubbo rested his eyes and combed his lithe fingers through Michael’s thick pink fur. He got to his knees and patted the driver on the shoulder, placing ten gold coins and an emerald into his hands. “Take me as close as you can to the arctic, as fast as you possibly can.”  
  
Grunting appreciatively at the sum of money, the old man made the horses go faster. Their neighs sounded like a siren of hope for Tubbo, the wind his victorious melody as L’Manburg became smaller and smaller, until it was nothing but a twinkle in his eye.  


They passed through the countryside. He cooed at Michael and let the little bunny nibble on some bell peppers. The birds in the sky went their way, white feathers striking against the blue backdrop of the sky. Singing some nonsensical song under his breath, Tubbo used the hay as a pillow. Silently, he thought about what he could do. His chest ached, as if to emphasize his troubles.   
  
It was less severe as it was that night ー it was particularly hellish, as if someone was stabbing him with a dull and serrated blade, having to struggle to cut his lungs open ー but it remained constantly aching for something. The sun shone on his skin, providing warmth that he would treasure before he would be thrusted into the unforgiving nature of the winter hell that was the arctic.   
  
They stopped by a shop as the horses needed to take care of their needs. Tubbo wandered not very far as the driver took care of his horses, eyeing an odd looking branch sticking out of the ground. It was an odd black-purple color and it moved ever so slightly. Michael sniffed at the thing, looking very interested and oddly excited. He bit at Tubbo’s pants, gesturing at the branch, as if to say “Please get me this, Tubbo.”  
  
Snorting in amusement, Tubbo grabbed onto the branch. He was surprised at how heavy it was and how it seemed to jump in shock at his touch. He pulled harder, cheering himself, before he finally flicked out the branch and it flew into the air. Tubbo hummed and squinted at it as it fell down. It was...big? And had more form to it than a simple log or stick. His oasis eyes finally cleared with recognition, finally putting the correct name to the falling object. That wasn’t a log or a branch, that was an enderman. 

Tubbo quickly moved a barrel of hay, catching the enderman as it landed. The tall, lanky being laid there for a moment. Tubbo worried that it was dead, before it suddenly snapped up and turned its head to look the young florist directly in the eye.  
  
Yelping in shock, Tubbo took a defensive stance as he engaged in an impromptu staring battle with the enderman. He stared into its purple eyes, confused at the lack of reaction and, what Tubbo presumed to be, amusement in its abnormally human-like eyes.  
  
“Hello?” Tubbo greeted nervously. The enderman gave him a guttural sound. _Hello_.   
  
“I’m so sorry about that, Mr. Enderman! Michael over here was really curious.” Speaking of the bunny, it hopped onto the enderman’s lap and curled into a small ball. Laughing nervously, Tubbo moved closer and cradled the small bunny. “He likes you! That’s good! Uh, last person he didn’t like got bit in the leg. Lucky you?” 

Tubbo doesn’t know if endermen could laugh, but the sharp breath it took sounded suspiciously close to one. It moved its head towards him and tilted its head. _Help?_

Making a small noise, Tubbo leaned in closer to the enderman and mimicked the enderman’s head tilt. “Did you say ‘help’? Did the fall get to you?” His brows furrowed with guilt and he cupped the enderman’s face, “Is it your leg that hurts?”  
  
It shook its head, _No,_ then it seemed to move its jaw in odd ways before settling on an understandable combination of vowels, _Paper?_

“Oh!” Sticking his hands into his pockets, he looked for his notepad and pen. He sighed in relief when he found it, luckily not leaving it behind. He handed it over and watched as the enderman easily found its way around a pen. Another human-like behavior. Tubbo doesn’t know why, but it feels a familiar warmth in his chest in lieu of the painful ache from earlier. There’s something endearing about this particular enderman; his mannerisms giving Tubbo nostalgia of a memory that was not even his. Entertaining himself with a fairytale, he imagined that maybe he knew them in another life.  
  
The enderman returned the notepad to him. It read: _‘Thank you. I’m really sorry to ask, but can you try kissing me? I think this might work this time.’_

His cheeks lighting a ripe apple red, Tubbo covered his face with the notepad. Surely, this was the strangest interaction he’s had in his life. Lowering the notepad, he noticed the enderman looking away as well, almost dejected. The sight tugged at his heartstrings. Well, it was a simple request, there was nothing wrong with it.  
  
Leaning forward, he moved the enderman’s face to meet his and pressed a kiss against its warm forehead. He pulled away and the enderman jumped into the air, magic swirling around it before it landed on the ground.   
  
Instead of an enderman, there laid a tall and handsome young man. His features were aristocratic, all sharp angles and soft edges. Eyes closed and lashes touching sharp cheekbones. Tubbo got to his knees, leaning over the man on the ground. His hair was thick and slicked back, colored in two different colors. Black on the left and white on the right. His skin looked like it was corrupted, black spreading into porcelain white. His suit was crisp and sleek even if he’d just been planted in the ground like a crop. He looked just like the princes and gods Wilbur always used to describe in his stories.   
  
Built like a greek god as well, Tubbo touched his skin and felt how it felt like smooth but sturdy marble against his fingertips. Slowly the enderman-turned-man opened his eyes, a beautiful duality of emerald green and vivid rose red staring back at Tubbo’s own sparkling water eyes. Fascinated, the man reached up with a clawed hand and gingerly touched Tubbo’s face.  
  
Without thinking, he opened his mouth to speak, but his words came out garbled and screechy like an enderman. He jumped up in shock, causing Tubbo to tumble back. He let out another surprised enderman noise, quickly hoisting his savior up with a careful grip.  
  
“Wow.” Tubbo breathed out, “Well, I guess that worked?”  
  
He nodded but pointed at his throat. ‘Not completely fixed’ the gesture said, and Tubbo grunted in acknowledgement. “How did you get like that?”  
  
His companion opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shook his head, taking the notepad and pen from Tubbo’s hand and writing with a more sturdy hand.   
  
‘Can’t say even if I wanted to. Happened two weeks ago. Was stuck, was scared. Thank you, what’s your name?’ 

“Tubbo.” He answered, “You are?”  
  
‘It’s Ranboo.’  
  
“Then you’re just the same as me, Ranboo,” Tubbo smiled sadly, loosely holding Ranboo’s hand in his, “Something bad happened to me too. I can’t say a word. So I’m running away.”  
  
‘Ranboo will come with Tubbo.’  
  
“I’m going to the arctic, I really don’t want you to get cold. I have clothes and food and water, but I doubt my clothes would fit you.” Tubbo reasoned, letting go of his hand. Ranboo looked down at him with a contemplative look. Now they were standing, Tubbo noted with embarrassment that Ranboo had to tilt his head all the way down to make eye contact with him. His head of strawberry blond locks barely made it up to his new companion’s chest. Ranboo made another noise before slowly lifting Tubbo up by the waist.   
  
Stunned, Tubbo couldn’t make a peep. Settled on Ranboo’s shoulders, he took Michael when Ranboo offered the bunny to him. He took the notepad when Ranboo handed it back to him as well. 

‘Cold doesn’t bother me. I’ll teleport you there. Hold on tight. Where are your things?’ 

Tubbo squawked, “No! Ranboo! I’d love to bring you along with me, but we can just take the wagon!”  
  
‘Ah, wagon. Okay.’ 

Ranboo cheerfully skipped to the wagon, where the driver spooked at seeing the hybrid. The old man simply looked up at Tubbo, who flashed him a sheepish smile. Ranboo gave the notepad to the driver (‘No need now. Thank you for bringing the bee this far. Taking bags, goodbye!’) and took the bags. 

Stepping out into the road, Ranboo simply held onto Tubbo’s thighs and moved forward. Tubbo felt the cold before he saw it, the cold fractals landing on his fluttering lashes. Instead of the calm countryside with wheat fields and sunny roads, they were in a snowy biome surrounded by large pine trees. Oddly enough, he still felt warm despite the fact that he should have felt like he was freezing. With Michael in his arms, he spun around and surveyed the new environment with wonder.  
  
“Ranboo,” he gasped, “You’re amazing!”  
  
Ranboo preened at the praise, leaning down and nuzzling his face against Tubbo’s. Excitedly, he wrote something down on the notepad.  
  
‘Home here?’  


Tubbo looked at the frozen wonderland that was damn near impossible for a normal person to survive in, then back at the grinning enderman, awkwardly playing with the notepad in his hands, and that was all he needed to be sure. He placed Michael on Ranboo’s head and held Ranboo’s monstrous hands in his daintier ones.   
  
“Yes, this is home, Ranboo.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've got the roles of the main cast complete:
> 
> Tommy is Howl
> 
> Tubbo is Sophie 
> 
> Ranboo is Turnip Head
> 
> As you can see, I've changed the story a lot. I have a lot planned. For a few chapters, you'll see Tubbo and Ranboo, along with Michael, try and survive in the snow. But who will they meet there? 
> 
> Extra notes:
> 
> Ranboo is cursed as well, since he can only speak like an enderman, he uses the notepad. However, he can pronounce some simple human words

**Author's Note:**

> My discord is muni muni#4468
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me, I am very lonely-
> 
> I also apologize for my bad writing. I am still learning, please forgive me.


End file.
